


Ugly Liar

by saiharainthelibrary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of projecting; author needs help, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Gay Oma Kokichi, Implied/background irumatsu, Internalized Homophobia, Irouma friendship, M/M, Mild nsfw stuff, POV Saihara Shuichi, Polyamory, Projecting, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Salty Shuichi, Shuichi has ADHD, Shuichi has a crush on Kokichi but he doesn't because he's totally straight, Shuichi has internalized homophobia, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Trans Oma Kokichi, amaguji :hearts:, irumatsu + angie, komaeda is pretty, komahina :hearts:, korekiyo rantaro and kokichi live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiharainthelibrary/pseuds/saiharainthelibrary
Summary: Shuuichi definitely doesn't like Miu's ugly friend. Not at all. He's ugly, lies too much, and is overall terrible. He doesn't like him one bit.Well..[trans!Kokichi and cis Shuuichi with internalized homphobia :moan:]( this is fast paced because it is for myself~~ keep complaints to yourself pleaaase (；￣Д￣) )
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Yonaga Angie, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Oma Kokichi, Iruma's ugly bastard of a frenemy.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAH self indulgent ~~ the pacing is ass im aware if you comment abt it ill banish you

"Saihara, I'm telling you, he was SO tall! Dude coulda stepped on my head! Like-"

Iruma was cut off by somebody knocking on the table, the familiar jingle of keys accompanying it. He had a horrid smile on his face.

"Hi, Iruma-san. Did you order my stuff already?"  
"'Course I did, shota dipshit. Sit next to Sherlock Homo."

Saihara grimaced at the bleach blonde, really not wanting to sit next to this guy. She ignored him.

Oma sat down a little less than a foot away from the taller boy, the exaggerated expression from earlier being replaced by a blank one. A purse of sorts was sat between them. 

Shuuichi wouldn't admit it, but he couldn't help but stare at him. Kokichi was just..He looked so weird. He wasn't really ugly, but he definitely stuck out when placed next to a bunch of conventionally attractive people...? He had no idea how to phrase it. 

Setting the smallers looks aside, he had a shitty personality too. He was a pathological liar, deceptive, ill-mannered, overall disrespectful..He was super irritable too, make one wrong move and he's ready to kill you in the worst way he can think of. Saihara hates it.  
Or, he thinks he does. No, he definitely does.  
(He doesn't. Let him dream, though.)

The conversation from before continued, Kokichi chiming in with a shitty comment every so often. 

The waiter came by eventually and everyone got their food. Except for Kokichi.

"Thank you," Saihara muttered, taking his plate from the waiter. He set it down on the table and glanced over at Oma who was on his phone. He hadn't gotten his food. Just a drink.

You: Did they forget his food??  
Iruma: nooope  
Iruma: he doesnt like the food here apparently!!  
Iruma: not good enough for the bullshitting shota LMAO

The blue-haired boy set his phone down and looked over again. The purple-haired boy was playing one of those games you'd get a low quality ad for. Fitting, he thought. 

The blondes across the table were talking with eachother. Might as well try and make conversation, right?

"U-Uh, you're Oma?"  
"And you're Saihara-chan," the supreme leader smiled, not looking away from his phone.  
"Yeah..u-uhm, done anything interesting lately..?"  
"Ooh, yeah, some guys confessed to me! Two of 'em! Great, isn't it?!"  
"I-If you swing that way, I-I guess..?"  
"Swing that way? Hahahh! Do YOU swing that way, Saihara-chan??"  
"N-No! I Just--"  
"Jeez! So defensive! That's gonna be why people think you're gay," he looked up with a gross smirk.  
"Shut up, Oma-kun," Saihara spat, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
"Nishinishi..You know, Saihara-chans really pretty for a guy."  
The latter froze, choking on his food momentarily.  
"The hell provoked that?!"  
"Just speaking my mind! I do that."  
"Can you, like, NOT??"  
"Pffft! Hahaha! Sure, sure, whatever Saihara-chan wants."  
"Stop that."  
"Stop what?"  
"Flirting. I'm not gay, Oma-kun."  
"Oooh, so you DON'T remember our little fling from highschool then."  
Shuuichis eyes widened.  
"Wh-What Fling??"  
"Hahahh!! Joking! I did have a fling with a guy a lot like you, though."  
He looked back at his phone and stopped talking, the grin being replaced by the same blank expression.

Akamatsu and Iruma left. They weren't leaving the restaurant, though. Just going to the bathroom. The boys were now alone.

"Hey, Saihara-chan."  
"What?"  
"You really don't like guys?"  
"I don't..?"  
"Huuh..'Kay. If that changes, don't be scared to call me. I don't bite!"

-Later-  
I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like ANY guys. I'm straight, I know I am. I dated Kaede. I'm straight.

Saihara sat with his knees to his chest, muttering to himself. He isn't gay, that'd be wrong. He isn't gay. He isn't.

His phone rang. 'Oma-kun' showed on the screen. He made a face before answering.

"Hello..??"  
"SAIHARA--CHAANNN!! You picked up!"  
"Yeah..? What do you want?"  
"Nishinishii..could you come over to my houseeee?? Maybe??"  
"Are you drunk, Oma-kun?"  
"Huuh!! No!! I'm nottt!"  
"Where are you?"  
"Amami-kuuns housee??"  
"Send me the address. I'm gonna pick you up."  
"Okay..so demanding, tch," he hung up.

The address showed up on his screen. He got off his bed and stretched, pulling slippers on. 

God fucking damnit.


	2. Amami Rantaro, the weirdo that Oma tolerates + boobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oma is drunk and has boobs. Shuuichi is gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah............ oma is 22 turning 23 and saihara is 19 turning 20 lolol
> 
> shuuichi is salty as shit HAHH that was unintentional so oops

Saihara knocked on the door. It was Amami-sans house. He waited a minute before the blatantly blasted Oma-kun opened the door.

"Ohhh!! Saihara-chaaaaaannnn!~" he sang, lazily clinging onto Shuuichi. The tallers face went red.  
"Get off of me-"  
"Saihara-chaaan! You're soo warm," he yelled. The detective muttered something and sighed.  
"Do you have all your stuff?"  
"I don't think so! Could you go n get it for me, Saihara-chan??"  
"..Where is it?"  
"Amami-kuns room, I think," he mumbled, standing slightly straighter. He was still holding onto the other.  
"Come with me. I haven't been to his house before."  
"Okayyy, fiiiinee.."

They walked into the house. It was loud, full of people. Shuuichi hates parties.

They went back and forth between some rooms before finding Kokichis stuff. They left as soon as they found it, Oma getting in the back seat.

"Saihara-chaaan, why cant I sit with you??"  
"You're drunk. Alcohol stinks."  
"Blehh, whateverr.."

The car started. It was quiet for a while.

"Heeey, Saihara-chan?"  
"Huh?"  
"Are you taking me to your house to take advantage of meeee??"  
"No, I'm not," the blue-haired boy muttered. "I'm not interested in that kind of thing."  
"Huuuh? But even straight boys want a piece of a good boy, don't they?"  
"I..uh, I don't think they'd be straight, i-in that case.. but, now that I think about it.." memory of Omas' body flashed in Saiharas mind. "You are really feminine.." his mind trailed off for a moment before he shook it away.

It was quiet after that.

Around 10 minutes later, they were at Shuuichis house. 

"Oma-kun?"  
"Carry me, Saihara-chaaaaan!"  
"You can walk."  
"You're soooo meann..!! You'd carry Akamatsu-san if she asked you to!"  
"That's because she's a girl."  
"Cause of her boobs, riiiight? They get soo close to your face when you carry her, don't the--"  
"Shut up, Oma-kun!! You can--"  
"What if I told you I've got boobs, too?"  
"You're not a girl, Oma-kun."  
"I know. I've got boobs, thooough!! I'll show you if you carry me!" the supreme leader stuck his arms out.  
Shuuichi hesitated for a moment before sighing. He picked up the smaller boy.

"Saihara-chans a peeeervert."  
"Shut up."

Once they got to his room, the taller boy dumped the smaller onto his bed. He sat next to him.

"Soo, Saihara-chan wants to see my bare chest? Riiight??"  
The detective made a face.  
"I gotta go to the bathroom first, if you wanna see me naked."  
"Yeah yeah, it's right there," he pointed to a door near the corner of the room.  
"Thankyou, Saihara-chan!~" he rolled off the bed and clumsily walked to the door, opening and closing it.

He's a guy, right? Maybe it's because he's drunk?

A minute later, the pale boy stepped out. He had his cropped hoodie and boxers on, barely less clothed than he was earlier.

"Soo, whatd you wanna see againnn..??"  
"Your chest."  
"OHH, okay, okay," he sat down on the bed, sitting upwards on his knees. "I'm still a guy after this, though, if you say any different I'll kill you."  
"Uh..? O-Okay..?"

Kokichis face turned to the typical shitty grin as he pulled up the main part of his jacket, revealing a pair of tits that definitely shouldn't belong to a guy. 

(That's what Shuuichi thinks, at least.)

Saiharas face went red and he looked down. It almost felt disrespectful not to.

"Whaaat? Saihara-chans never seen a guy with boobs?"  
"I-I can't say I have," he mumbled. He thought for a second before his eyes widened slightly.

"Wait, are you trans, or something??"  
"Oh, yeah. Yeah??"  
"Oooohmygod, I'm sorry!"  
"It doesn't maaaatter! I don't care what people think I am, cause if they're wrong I know they're wrong. Big whoop."

The taller of the two looked away again. 

How had I been so insensitive?? God, what a fucking idiot I am. 

"'S that all?"  
"H-Huh..?"  
"No sex? You just wanted to see my chest?"  
"A-Ah, uhm-"  
"Saihara-chan must think I'm ugly! He has the sex drive of a rabbit, so if he doesn't want sex with me then I'm ugly!"  
"N-No, that's not it!"  
"Nishinishiiii..~" 

The purple-haired boy smiled. His face was still red from drinking. 

"Doesn't matter tonight," he snuggled up against Shuuichi. "I just wanna sleeeep."

"..yeah, okay."


	3. Oma Kokichi definetly likes soda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuuichi is homophobic and gets a boner from a dude. Miu is a cockblocking queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when the non-dialouge text is in first person it's from Shuuichis pov !! <33 mild nsfw in this but nothing actually happens. This is short sorry fjcbf

-The next morning lool-

Shuuichi woke up. 

There was warmth against his chest, something he wasn't used to. He didn't try to move, though, it was nice. He held onto the person pressed against him, his face resting in their hair. They smelt nice, but sickeningly sweet. Like those grape sodas you could get at the college. 

Wait..grape sodas. Sodas. Oma likes soda.

"FUCK!" Saihara exclaimed, jerking away from the smaller boy who was previously attached to him. "What the hell?!" He stood, holding onto a closet for stability.

Kokichi groaned. He sat up lazily and rubbed his eyes.

"Huuh..? Ohh, Saihara-chann.." he mumbled, stretching. "Sorryyy. You're suuuper warm, and I'm small, so I just latched on! Nishinishi."  
"You were making a MOVE on me!"  
"I was cold in my sleep. You were warm. You're acting like I controlled it."

The detective did nothing but give an irritated look.

"Saihara-chans cute when he's all mad."  
"Shut up."  
"Why? Don't you like me, Saihara-chan?"  
"I don't. I hate you."  
"Hate?"  
"Hate. I hate you, Kokichi."

While the usage of his first name threw him off, but the words themselves went straight to his boner. Or, they would, if he had a dick.

"Ooh, that's a big word, Saihara-chan."  
"No it isn't. Hate is an excessive dislike for someone or something. I hate you."  
"I think you're thinking without your dick, Saihara-chan."  
"Of course I'm not thinking with it- what the fuck does that even mean??"  
"Talking to a guy like this- or actually, talking to ANYBODY like this- isn't how you get laid, Shuuichi."

His name rolled of Omas tounge, and THAT went straight to Saiharas boner. He was silent, and so was Oma. Till he noticed why he was quiet, that is.

"Oh my god! You got a boner??"  
"No!! Shut up!"  
"Does Shuuichi want me to fix it for him?"

His boner grew.

"Fuck off, man!! I-I'm not gay!!"  
"..you sure?" He snickered, pointing to the growing bulge in his pants. "I'm more than willing to help you, Shuuichi."

Hundreds of thoughts flew through the detectives brain. Isn't this wrong? Isn't he straight? He doesn't like guys, but is Oma even a guy? Does he count? 

That doesn't matter.

"U-Uh-"  
Omas phone rang. The screen lit up.  
'Iruma'.

"Pffft. Sorry, Saihara-chan! Iruma-paisens cockblocking you," he picked up the phone. "What's up, whore?"  
"Where the fuck is Saihara??"  
"He's at his house, I'm with him, the fuck is your problem??"  
"I've called the cuck 20 times since yesterday!"  
The purple-haired boy looked up at the blue-haired one.  
"'Sup with that, Saihara-chan?"

Oma shoved the phone in his face. He took it and glared at the smaller boy.

"Sorry. I had tried to sleep, then I had to pick up Oma. I ignored everyone's calls, e-except for his."  
"UUUUGH!! What-fucken-ever. Don't pull that shit again, Sherlock Homo."  
"Bye, Iruma-sa--"  
"WAIT!" She yelled. "Did you two fuck?"  
He hung up immediately. He handed the phone back to Oma.

"I think I'm gonna go home. Could you drive me? You don't have to, but like, you're a safety nut and it's kinda far-"  
"I'll drive you."  
"Thank you, Saihara-chan," he sang, slinking off the bed. "I'm gonna use your bathroom."  
"You know where it is."  
"Yeeep!"

He grabbed his clothes off the floor and went into the bathroom. He didn't lock the door, though. 

That's not really important, I just noticed it.

Fuck.


	4. Filler thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini komahina shot since theyre in this universe ~~~

"Komaaaaeedaa-chan!"  
Kaoru stepped into the room, leaning on the counter.  
"Komaeda-dono?"  
Nagito looked up from his book.  
"Did dad answer your messages?"  
"Oh, yes, he did. Why?"  
"What a bastard." The dark-haired boy scowled. "I asked him to pick up some candy for me."  
The lighter-haired of the two smiled, chuckling lightly. "He probably has you on mute, Kaoru."  
"Why?? I'm an amazing child."  
"He doesn't agree."  
"Tch. I'm not even his kid, anyways."  
"Yes you are, Kaoru."  
"You're my dad, he's just your boyfriend. I only have one dad."  
"You need to let him father you."  
"Nope. Not a single chance, Komaeda-chan."  
"Hmmm..alri-- oh," his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, Komaeda-kun."  
"Drop the honorifics, zasranets*."  
"Komaeda."  
"What's up, Saihara?"  
"Hinata hasn't been answering my texts, is he okay?"  
"Haaaah, work things. He's fine."  
"Oh, 'kay. Thanks."  
"Hm."  
He hung up. 

"Who's that again?"  
"Shuuichi Saihara. Double u in Shuuichi."  
"Huh. He's cute, isn't he?"  
"Got his eyes out for someone. I'm not hooking you up with my friend, Kaoru."  
"Yeah yeah, whatever," the teen walked out.

"Nagito, c'mere."   
The paler man looked up. His boyfriend, Hajime, is home. He smiled wide and stood, slowly walking to the door. Their bodies met, Hinata leaning into Komaeda.  
"Hi Hajime," he sang.   
"Hi."  
"Did you eat today?"  
"Some coffee..noodles.."  
"Do you want real food?"  
He nodded lazily. The frail man kissed the tallers forehead lightly.  
"okay."


	5. Shinguji Korekiyo; the bondage freak that lives with Amami.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! love me some amaguji!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini-cw....Shuuichi treats/talks about korekiyo weird because of his behavior
> 
> Russian-Japanese Kokichi and Rantaro who had to learn Russian so he wouldn't get his shit rocked by Russians ~~~~

Shuuichi mumbled something before shutting the car off.

"Lets go," he said, dreading talking to either of the green-haired men.  
"You sound so upset about this."  
"Yeah, because I am. Shingujis fucken weird," he slammed the car door shut.  
"That's not nice, Saihara-chan!" the smaller boy slinked out of the back seat and closed the door.  
"Well? He is."  
"You've barely talked to him," he pulled a brightly colored lanyard out of his bag. "Shinguji-sama's a sweetheart, really!"  
Saihara payed too much attention to the sound the keys made.  
"Whatever."

The door opened with a horrid creak.

This house is gross..how does he live here?

"Привет!! Amami-kuuuuun!"

Rantaro peaked from the kitchen and smiled. He stepped out into the living room, arms open.

"Привет. Xорошо ли спалось?"  
"Я сделал! Kiyo в порядке?"  
"Я верю, что он есть."  
"Xорошо," Oma leaned into the taller male.

The blue-haired male stood in the doorway, a confused look on his face. 

Scratch that, he just looks like that. He's still slightly confused, though. 

"Ah, hi, Saihara-kun."  
"Hey."  
"Korekiyo wanted to talk to you, is that alright?"  
"U-Uh, I guess..?"  
"Great! Room right next to the last one down the hall. Just knock."  
"O-Okay," Saihara mumbled, trying his best to not make a face. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

He knocked on the door hesitantly. After a moment, it opened. 

Korekiyo Shinguji. The anthropologist he sees at crime scenes and sort of hates because he's *so damn terrifying*.

"Ahhh, hello hello, Saihara-kun."  
"H-Hey..Amami said you wanted to see me?"  
"Yes, I did. One moment, please."  
"Sure..?"

He closed the door for a moment, and opened it again.

"Here."

Shinguji handed the detective a small box. He took it hesitantly, looking down at it before looking up at the anthropologist.

"Do open it."  
"A-Ah, o-okay," he slowly opened it. 

It was a necklace. A nice one, at that. 

"U-Uh..?"  
"It is a thank you gift. You have helped Oma-sama so much, sister and- No, no, *I* think you deserve a gift."  
"Th-Thanks..Shinguji-san."

The long-haired male smiled, bowing slightly before closing the door. Maybe he's not so bad.

Saihara walked back out to the main room.

"Кокичи, ты не можешь так продолжать."  
"Почему не?"  
"Вы знаете ответ на это."

"I-I'm gonna, uh, go, now."

Kokichi looked up, his eyes wide. He looks like a cat. He smiled and waved.

"Bye bye, Saihara-chan!"  
"Bye, Oma-kun."

He walked out, closing the door behind him. Once he was in the car, he sat for a second, holding the box in both hands.

He was silent.

"Kiyos a weird guy, isn't he."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations for tha first part  
> Привет = one of many Russian greetings; basically just hello  
> "did you sleep well?"  
> "I did! Is Kiyo doing okay?"  
> "I believe he is."  
> "good"  
> translate the rest urselves lazy bastards /j


	6. Iruma Miu has the biggest balls Saihara has ever seen on a woman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woopwoop, reupload!!!! longer chapter wooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for the f slur !!!   
> ( I am gay )

Shuuichi normally goes to work on Mondays. He isn't going today, though. He called in sick, and he's very glad Oma doesn't know where he works, because he would definitely blow his cover.

His phone buzzed. Twice.

Oma: THANKYOU FOR TAKING ME HOME SAIHARA-CHAN~~~~   
Oma: 💜💜💜💜💜  
You: Yeah, no problem.  
Oma: do u still want a bj  
You: No??  
Oma: ok!!!!! was just askin LOL

He set his phone down.

Ooh boy. I'm gay. I'm so fucking gay.. But I'm not. He's so girly, it doesn't count. It doesn't count at all. Right?

Shuuichi sat at his desk. Today's like an extra Sunday, he thought, it's just a Sunday. 

"I'll go to work tomorrow. That murder case can wait, probably," he murmered.

The blue-haired boy sighed, "It's a murder case, Shuuichi, the fuck are you talking about??"

Talking to myself, again. Seems like pure stupidity, but it's supposedly a sign of intelligence. Lost on me.

His phone buzzed again. He picked it up and sighed.

Amami: Hey Saihara. How's it going?  
You: Fine?? Why're you texting me??  
Amami: Just checking on my little brother in law.  
You: I'm not your little brother???  
Amami: Huh?   
Amami: I thought you and Oma-kun were dating?  
You: We aren't lol  
Amami: Huuh. Okay. Sorry little dude.  
You: It's fine

He set the phone down and leaned back dramatically.

"HaaAaahh!! I don't get a break, do I?"

"SAIHARA!! BASTARD!!"

Shuuichi jumped at the sudden slamming of doors, falling backwards and onto the floor.

"FuuuuuuUUCK!" he exclaimed, holding his head in his hands.

"FUCKING FAG!! GET OUT HERE!!"

Miu fucken Iruma. The only girl in the world- or person for that matter- with the gall to call him a slur.

The blonde busted into the room.  
"I KEEP FUCKEN CALLING YOU!! WHAT THE HELL??!"  
"Get out of my HOUSE!!"  
"NO! FUCK YOU!! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME, DIPSHIT??"  
"I said FUCK OFF!!!"

Akamatsu slammed into the doorway, panting. "I-Iruma-chan! What the hell?! I-I could barely kee-keep up with you!" 

Miu huffed and kicked Shuuichi in the head.

"Whatever. If you ignore me again, you're REALLY gonna get it, Saihara."  
The smaller boy groaned. "kay."

The girls left.

\------

"Korekiyo, my love," Rantaro sang. He gently opened the door.  
"Rantaro, my dearest," Korekiyo sang back, not looking up from his book.  
"I made food. Do you want any?"  
"Which kind, dear?"  
"Miso soup," Amami smiled. He placed a small bowl of the soup on Shingujis desk.  
"Thank you, dearest."

The lighter-haired male still smiled softly, walking up behind the darker-haired one.

"What are you reading about?"  
"The Russian-Japanese war."  
"About time..are you sleeping tonight?"  
"I wasn't planning on it, but if you wish for me to sleep, I will."  
"Good."

Amami planted a soft kiss on his fiancés forehead.

"I'll see you tonight. Don't do anything too detrimental."  
"See you then."

Rantaro sighed once he closed the bedrooms door.

~~dialouge is now in russian~~

"Oma," he shouted. "Where are you?"  
The smaller boy popped up from the couch, his usual smile on.  
"You called?"  
"We need to talk about you and Saihara."  
"Oooh, nope," the pale boy deadpanned, slipping back done onto the couch.  
"Oma."  
"Mr. Shingujis wife."  
"We need to talk about this."  
"Later."

Quiet.

"..later."


	7. Akamatsu Kaede; Saiharas' beard (not literally).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akamtsu-chan content because i love her!!!!

Shuuichi looked over at the clock.

11:47 PM.

He sighed and sat up. He's been in his room all day, since he dropped Oma off.

His phone rang.

Akamatsu.

He picked it up.

"Hello?"  
"Hi Saihara! I wanted to check in, since I didn't really get to talk to you earlier."  
"Oh..nice."  
"Have you eaten anything today?"  
He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I have."  
"That's good! I thi- oh, hold on, Angie wants to check in, too."

He heard mumbles from the other line before an accented voice chimed in.

"Saihara-kun!" Yonaga sang. "How are you doing??"  
"I-I'm good, thanks. What about you?"  
"Blessed as ever!"   
The blue-haired male found himself chuckling.   
"Tell Oma-sama I said hello, please!"  
"I will."  
"Bye bye, Saihara-kun!"  
"Bye."

The same shuffling from earlier returned for a second before Kaede was back.

"It's good that you're doing well!"  
"Yeah, hahah..!"  
"How are things going with you and Oma-kun?"  
"Oh, uh, it's.." he thought for a minute. "I'm not really...sure."  
"Huuh? Hold on..Saihara-kun!"  
"What?'  
"Do you Like Oma-kun??"  
"N-No, I-I don't!!"  
"OHHH!!! You like Oma-kun!"  
"Bye."  
"Nononono, don't hang up! Do you really like Oma-kun??"  
"I-I don't!"  
"Pffff, fine, fine," she sighed. "I gotta go, though. I'll see you later!"  
"See you."  
The call ended.

He sighed again.

11:58.

Shuuichi set his phone on his dresser and laid down again.

I'm probably on my phone too much.

\------

"Saihara-sama."  
"H-Huh..?"  
"Be my boyfriend."  
"Wh-What?!?-"  
"I can explain! I don't like you, or anything, but I need a coverup."  
"F-For what??"

Kaede thought for a second.

"I'm a lesbian, Saihara-sama."

That shot him in the heart. Or, maybe it did, he knows it should've.

"A-And I have to be your c-coverup..?"  
"You're the only guy I'm close enough with to even ask!"

It was quiet for a minute.

"I-I think..I need to think about..this.."  
"Okay! Okay! Thanks for considering it!" Akamatsu smiled, waving as she left the classroom.

"Y-Yeah.."

\------

"Saihara-dono!"  
"Huh?- A-Ah, Akamatsu-chan!"

The blonde caught him in a hug. Both teens laughed.

"I missed you!"  
"I-I missed you too!"

Several other teens passed by, scoffing at the lovey interaction or gawking at how cute it was.

"Let's go to class."  
"Y-Yeah, okay."

\------  
"I'm breaking up with you, Saihara-kun," Kaede exclaimed, loud enough for everyone to hear.

He knew it was an act, and they even rehearsed it before, but it still made him nervous. 

Everyone's staring.

"Wh-Why?? Di-Did I do something?

"No, I just realized something about myself that means I can't be with you anymore!"

"Whi-Which is??"  
"I'm a lesbian!"

Most of the students gasped, and those who didn't scoffed. Shuuichi knew it wasn't a big deal, since it wasn't really an unaccepting town or school. And, he shouldn't care, either. She's gay, so what? It's not like he really likes her anymore.

"O-Oh..o-okay..thanks for not leading me on, Akamatsu-chan.."

"Sorry," She threw her bag over her shoulder and left.

Shuuichi was sweating, still shaky from the performance he just put on. He just looked down. 

It was quiet for a minute, till Iruma nudged him in the arm. He looked up at her.

"Don't get all emo 'bout her being gay, kay? That's just lame as hell."  
"Indeed!" Yonaga chimed in. "Atua says you're better off as friends!"

"Thanks, girls."


	8. Quadruple date; what the hell is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quadruple datee~~~ (amaguji, irumatsu + angie, komahina and saiouma) 
> 
> this is set abt a week from the last non-flashback sequence!!!!

Shuuichi sat in the front seat of Kaedes car.

They had convinced him to go on a quadruple date. 

What even is that? Double date, but like, 4 couples? Whatever, logic doesn't matter. I have to be couple-y with OMA. KOKICHI. Oma fucking Kokichi. 

Ugh.

"Saihara-sama!"

Angie's voice. She's sitting behind him.

"Huh?" he turned his head around, leaning slighty.

"Do you have feelings for Oma-sama?"  
"N-No..I don't.."  
"Then why did you agree to go on this date?"  
"Cause Akamatsu wanted me to."  
"Do you have feelings for Akamatsu-chan, then?"  
"No..I don't."  
He sounded more sure that time.  
"Welll, if you ever do, don't be shy! I'm sure you'd make a lovely boyfriend to Kaede!"  
"W-Well, uhm..-"

"Knock it off, Yonaga," Miu interupted, pulling on the white-haired vessels shirt. "Leave Saihara alone for today."  
"Hmm? Okay, Iruma-chan!"

"Ah, uh, I'll have some beef udon..thanks," Shuuichi handed the waitress his menu as she walked away.

They were at a booth, which is different from usual. 

Komaeda-kun and Hinata-san are sitting with eachother, Angie is sitting with Iruma-san and Akamatsu-chan, Shinguji-san and Amami-kun are together, and I'm sitting with Oma-kun. Dreadful.

Everyone else is having a conversation with somebody, except for me and him. 

I won't do anything about it, though. I'll just wait for my food to come.

"Hey, Saihara-chan.."

Ugh.

"Oma-kun?"  
"Why did you agree to go on a date with me?" he sat up, his hands now on his knees. "I thought you were straight?'  
"I am. This isn't something I /wanted/ to do."  
"Soo, why did you do it?"  
"Because Akamatsu-chan wanted me to."

Omas cheery tone dropped.

"It's all for her, isn't it?" he slumped back down. "God, you're really hopeless."   
"I'm not. I don't like her, she's just important to me."  
"And I'm just trash, right?"  
"I didn't say that, Oma-kun."  
"Reaalllly seems like you were thinking it," he snickered.  
"Why would you care if I was?"

The purple-haired boy stopped replying. He pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing, Oma-kun?"

Kokichi smiled and held the phone with the camera in Shuuichis direction.

"I love you, Shuuichi-kun."

The detective felt his face go red. He wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or surprise or something like love, but regardless, his face was so hot. 

The supreme leader snapped a picture and chuckled.

"H-Hey, Kokichi! Delete it!"  
"Whyyyy??" he held the phone up teasingly.  
"C-Come on, that's em-embarassing! You know what y-you were doing!"  
"Soo? Why would I delete it if I knew what I was doing?"  
"Shut up! D-Delete it!"  
"Nooope!"  
"Come on!" 

Without thinking, I reached over to grab the phone. 

Almost instantly, he kissed me.

Not my first kiss. Far from it, I kissed Akamatsu lots of times. 

I sort of forgot that, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine oma-kun sounds like 'icicles' from the scary jokes' 'april fools' album..saihara-kun probably sounds like 'baby hotline' from jack staubers micropop album, or the male in 'ill fall' by bo en..iruma-san like 'in my mouth' by mom or i think black squares..akamatsu-san more like mrs. sarah in jack staubers 'doctor', or the lady (?) from bo ens 'ill fall'.....
> 
> i am not a fan of the english dub. kokichi sounds old. korekiyo sounds weird.   
> and there isnt even a russian version of the game!!!!!   
> disgraceful. (＃`Д´). 
> 
> should i post their voice things..? i have a lot set up for everyone in here, since theyre not as accurate to canon..hehe  
> (￣ω￣;)


End file.
